


Les Sous-Vêtements

by creampuffer



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Pinto, pinto pornapalooza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffer/pseuds/creampuffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt filled: Chris splurged on a bunch of fancy underwear but isn't sure   what he thinks of the style, so he needs another opinion...<br/><span><strong>A/N</strong></span><span>:</span><span><span> i very obviously needed another excuse to write pine in panties.  blame it all on <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_beederiffic"></span></span></span><a href="http://beederiffic.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://beederiffic.livejournal.com/"><b>beederiffic</b></a> for being the pervy brains behind this pornucopia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Sous-Vêtements

Zach was all nervous energy and aching gut as he drove to Chris’ house. It was the discomfort of the unknown. Mixed in with fear. Because Chris had text Zach a short, simple, and frankly alarming message of 911 not fifteen minutes ago. And when Zach had called back to check on Chris to see what the emergency was - because he was not okay with saving Chris from a horrible date, that wasn’t the type of friend he wanted to be to Chris - the man didn’t answer.

Chris _always_ answered his phone. Even when he shouldn’t. Like that one time he was in the bathroom, _ew_ , or the memorable experience of Chris picking up mid sexy-as-fuck-grunt brought on by a rather passionate smash session. Which had left Zach hard and confused as to how Chris could stop doing whatever to whomever just to answer Zach’s call.

So, Zach thought to himself, if Chris could be bothered to answer his phone _then_ , what was wrong with him now to keep him from doing so?

Visions of horrible accidents flashed before Zach’s eyes as he drove, in a haze, through Silverlake. It was a good thing he was so familiar with the neighborhood. It gave Zach more time to worry and come up with worst case scenarios rather than worry about pesky things like speed limits and stop signs.

One last, desperate phone call that rang and rang and _rang_ until voicemail picked up, Zach stepped down harder on the gas and hoped he wouldn’t find Chris in some kind of horrible, compromising position.

\--

“Chris?”

He knocked and tried the knob, only to have it turn under his hand. Was it a good sign or a bad sign the door was left unlocked? Chris could be really absent minded. And honestly it was a wonder Zach didn’t find the keys still in the lock half the time he came to visit Chris. But there were no keys this time. And no answer to Zach’s yell. So no matter what, it seemed, the unlocked door was a bad, bad sign.

His feet carried him further inside, eyes searching for Chris’ mangled corpse after whatever intruder had attacked and fled. But there was no sign of Chris. Had he misunderstood the text? He’d just assumed Chris was at home or else he’d have left an address. Right?

One last place to check, Chris’ room, and Zach called out for his friend again.

“Zach! Thank God you’re here!” Even through the door, Zach heard panic in Chris’ usually smooth, easy going voice.

“What’s wrong?” Zach opened the door. “Are you ooo...”

He trailed off at the sight of Chris. Who was definitely in a compromising position. Just in one Zach had never imagined he’d see. Fantasized about, maybe...but never thought possible.

“Chris?”

There his friend stood, skin tan and smooth besides the sparse chest hair that haloed his nipples and trailed down his stomach to...

“What do you think?”

Chris spun slowly, ass sticking slightly out in a pair of...underwear. Though Zach thought the piece of clothing deserved more than just the label of _underwear_. It was so much more than that.

Black satin. Trimmed in lace. That smooth fabric caressing Chris. Hugging his firm backside and pulling tight across the more than substantial bulge of Chris’ cock.

“What are you wearing?” Even though he knew what Chris was wearing. How could he not? He was staring, transfixed, right at the shiny material that moved every time Chris tensed the muscles in his ass.

“Underwear,” Chris replied flippantly.

“But why are you wearing, uh, that specific pair?” His dick was beginning to throb in his pants, as if to say _because he looks good in them!_ and Zach bit the inside of his cheek to stop his thoughts before his way-too-tight-for-his-own-good jeans gave everything away.

“Why? You think they’re too much? Because I have another pair and...” Chris’ words became unintelligible as he had strode off to his bathroom, closing the door behind that pert ass.

_Fuck my life_ , Zach thought as he sat on Chris’ bed. But if he was going to be tortured, he might as well get comfortable. He only wished he had known he would find Chris like that when he responded to the emergency text. If he had known...

“Wait! Is this what the 911 was all about? Because you in panties does _not_ seem like an emergency to me!” Zach screamed, though it turned out he needn’t have. Chris was just opening the door and...

“Oh sweet Jesus.” Zach closed his eyes. But not before the image was already seared in his brain.

Instead of black satin and lace, Chris came sauntering out in cotton boy shorts: white with baby blue piping. The kind more suited to leggy cheerleaders than men with nicely, thickly muscled thighs. Short, tiny, _let’s show off the soft curves of his cheeks and drive Zach insane_ , shorts.

“These are a little bit more conservative, I guess, but where’s the fun in that?”

Zach was sure he was bright red and breaking out in a sweat by this point. He’d managed to pry his eyes open but remained steadfastly looking anywhere but at Chris lest he forgo any type of self control and pounce on that gorgeous ass like a lion on an antelope.

_Jesus, he would fucking_ devour _that ass given the chance._

“Seriously, Chris, why the hell did you text me with an emergency when all you’re doing is playing dress up in girls’ underwear?”

“First of all,” Chris looked offended, “it’s not girls’ underwear. These are clearly designed for men, hence all the support up front.” He grabbed and lifted his cock, which seemed to Zach to be even thicker than before inside the fabric. “I bought these through a site that specifically markets to men who, uh, enjoy the _finer_ things in life.”

Zach was too busy watching Chris’ hand slowly touching and rubbing the obvious chubby through the stretchy cotton - totally not wishing it was see through - to have any comment on the matter.

“And second of all, this is an emergency.” The hand finally fell away. Though that just gave Zach an unobstructed view. “I have a date tonight and I’m not sure what to wear. I need your opinion.”

“You need my opinion on what underwear to wear?”

“Well,” and Chris was actually blushing now, “yeah. I’m hoping I get lucky tonight.”

Zach felt an irrational surge of jealousy course through him.

“I see.”

“You just have a better eye for things like this.” _Things like girly underwear?_ “And I consider you one of my closest friends and if I can’t ask you who can I ask?”

He felt properly chastised, guilty over the anger he felt at being asked here, his own personal hell, to watch Chris parade around in such frilly, ridiculous...sexy as hell underwear. Of course, the anger was really at himself, for allowing himself to ogle his friend who was firmly off limits.

“Okay.” He resigned himself to his fate. “I’ll help you pick something good out.” Though privately he thought it all looked good on Chris.

_Better on the floor, though_.

He regretted his acquiescence once he learned that Chris had what seemed like a never ending supply of underwear to try on. It was too hard for Zach, literally, to sit there and be tempted by the view of Chris’ ass and crotch, shaking and undulating as Chris deemed it necessary to pose. “So you can get the full effect.”

Zach crossed and uncrossed his legs for at least the tenth time, trying to subtly wriggle some room in his pants - with no relief. What he really needed to do was leave. Or lock himself in a bathroom, pull his dick out and jerk himself off til his eyes crossed. Or better yet, rip those stupid panties off Chris and fuck him into the mattress.

But thoughts like that really weren’t helping. And Zach felt the familiar tell tale signs of annoyance and resentment creep into his words.

“What about these?”

Zach didn’t even bother to look. “How many more?”

“Huh?” Chris stopped mid twirl to face Zach.

“I asked how many more stupid pairs of panties you have to try on before I can go home and leave you to fuck whatever dumb Hollywood starlet wannabe you’re going out with.”

Those startlingly blue eyes narrowed at him before Zach saw the oddest grin flit across Chris’ features.

“Who said it was a girl?” And he turned his back to Zach again.

“Wha...” Zach, startled at the question, looked up and took inventory of Chris.

Standing there, cheeks bare to Zach’s searching, lustful eyes, was Chris. In a thong. _Why is he in a thong?_ Zach was afraid drool was collecting at the corners of his slightly parted lips because...Chris. In a thong.

“I said, who said I was going out with a girl?”

Then Chris turned around and Zach got a load of Chris’...load. Almost, anyways. Because the thong had this pattern that lent itself to being just shy of see through. And Zach found himself leaning forward trying to get a closer look, to see just how much of Chris was visible through the nearly transparent fabric.

“Zach?”

“Hmm?” He might’ve licked his lips as Chris walked closer to him.

“Nothing to say?”

Nothing to say? Sure he had plenty to say. Like, _please take those off so I can suck you and taste you when you come all over my tongue and lips._ Though he wasn’t sure Chris was prepared to hear Zach say something like that. Not when he was tragically straight...

“Wait. Did you just imply you’re going on a date with a man?”

Chris was laughing, blue eyes shining, as he looked at Zach. “Just one more pair to show you. I wasn’t sure I would at first, but...” He trailed off and made his way back to the bathroom, the globes of his ass round and perfect and just, _biteable_.

Chris’ words were catching up to Zach’s addled brain. And he found himself a little dumbstruck, a little hurt that not only had he not known Chris even swung that way but that Chris hadn’t even considered Zach a candidate for his apparent gay tendencies.

 

“Okay, I’m coming out.”

Zach was a little confused by the warning. Chris hadn’t said anything any of the previous times he’d walked out of his bathroom and into Zach’s wet dream come to life.

And then Chris opened the door and stepped out and, and...

“Oh my God.”

Time seemed to stand still, even as Zach’s heart tried to beat right out of his chest and his stomach flip flopped almost to the point of pain. Not to mention his cock, before at half mast from all of Chris’ bare flesh on display, now fully hard, fully attentive, and fully trapped underneath tight denim.

Chris was wearing - _Jesus Christ_ \- a pair of - _can those even be considered underwear?_ \- black, mesh, tiny, minuscule shorts. See through shorts. That left absolutely _nothing_ to the imagination. Because Zach saw it all. Chris’ cock, thick and resting against the right side of his lower stomach, was _hard_ and _right there_ and _holy shit_ Zach wanted to pull it out and press his lips to the head.

“Is that a _good_ oh my God or a _bad_ oh my God?”

Zach couldn’t answer as Chris ran his hand up and down the length of his erection. _Why is he hard?_ He felt his brain close to short circuiting as Chris spent a few seconds rubbing the palm of his hand over the head of his cock.

“Chris, I -” He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

“You, what?” Chris walked towards him, that thick piece of meat shifting with every step he took.

Zach would’ve answered, but he was too busy staring at the way the mesh strained over Chris’ erection, how the swollen head threatened to breach the elastic at the waist, how the fabric right over the slit seemed darker, to catch the light because _oh have mercy is he leaking at the tip?_ Zach bit his lip and stared some more.

“Zach?”

He was right in front of him now, juicy cock at the perfect level to Zach’s lips, which maybe were starting to part because _fuck_ all he wanted to do was lean forward and shove his face in Chris’ crotch; smell him and taste the salt of his skin as he used his tongue to explore every inch of the many Chris had inside those ridiculously hot underwear.

“What do you think?”

Chris’ arms were hanging loosely at his sides, like it was no big deal he had a fucking tree branch for a dick, right in front of Zach’s face.

“Shit, Chris.” He wasn’t fully aware of his actions, which was why he couldn’t stop from lifting a hand and letting his forefinger trace along the waistband ever so lightly, straying just a bit to feel the heat of Chris’ skin even as it quivered and broke out in goosebumps.

“Yeah?” Chris sounded as breathless as Zach felt.

“Why even bother with the underwear? Might as well not wear anything -”

“True,” Chris cut him off. “Seems like a waste when I could...just...”

And before Zach could say anything else, Chris’ hands were at his hips, grabbing both sides of the underwear and pulling it off hastily. His cock bobbed up and down obscenely and Zach’s eyes tracked the movement. Once it stilled, he noticed the way Chris’ dick curved gently, tip kissing the sparse hair just below his navel. How it left a smear of precome behind when it twitched. And how desperately Zach wanted to clean it off. With his tongue.

“Better?”

_Yes. No_. “I -”

“I think,” and Chris paused as he reached out to Zach - who watched as if outside his body - to paw at the bulge in Zach’s pants, “you approve.”

Zach was helpless under the hand that was still touching him, couldn’t keep from arching at the feel of that hand squeezing slowly, firmly.

“What are you doing?” The words came out choked. Because Chris’ hand was relentless, tracing out the shape of Zach’s dick through his jeans as if trying to commit to memory for future use.

“You know, I’ve always wondered,” Chris started, ignoring Zach’s question, “what kind of underwear you prefer.”

“Why?” he gasped out.

“Because.” That was the only answer Chris gave as he moved his hand to work open the fly of Zach’s jeans.

Zach didn’t know how to tell Chris, warn him that it depended on what he was wearing. And right now, with the jeans he was wearing he couldn’t really...

“Oh.” Chris had finished carefully unzipping, spreading open Zach’s jeans and pushing them down as far as possible while Zach was still sitting on the bed. “Commando, Zach?”

He wanted to say something, anything, in response, but words died on his tongue as his mouth formed a perfect O of pleasure at the first feel of skin to skin contact. Because Chris’ long, slim fingered hand had him in a sure grip, stroking up and down like he’d always known how to touch Zach so good.

“You’ve got a gorgeous cock, Zach.” To which Zach could only groan incoherently. “Does that feel good?”

Zach nodded mutely, still unable to use words. Because Chris. Still stroking Zach’s cock. Still hard himself. But without the benefit of someone jerking him. Zach was torn between watching Chris’ hand on him and the way Chris’ cock looked so lonely without a hand wrapped around it.

He was almost afraid to ask, but Chris looked like he was enjoying himself. And Zach figured he’d enjoy himself even more if... “May I?” Zach reached out and let the tips of his fingers brush against the curve of Chris’ cock.

“You don’t even have to ask.”

As soon as Zach wrapped his fingers around Chris, the man all but lunged at Zach; pushing him down flat on the bed, straddling his thighs, and leaning down so close their lips were almost touching.

“Zach, I want -”

“Yeah.”

He nodded and leaned up, and just like that their lips met in a rush of tongue and teeth. Zach loved the way Chris dove right in, licking at Zach’s mouth until he opened for Chris’ tongue. The way Chris’ hand sped up the deeper they kissed. And the way Chris was frantically bucking into Zach’s hand the longer their tongues slid together.

Zach’s balls drew in tight as they jerked each other. He’d never been so turned on before. But every sensation was so fucking good. The way their knuckles brushed and bumped together as they raced to bring each other off. The way their cocks touched, kissed, as they moved, fucked into each other’s fist. He couldn’t wait to see Chris shoot; feel Chris paint them both with his come, watch it dribble over Zach’s fist.. He had to get Chris off first, he decided, and pumped with renewed determination.

"Fuck you're gonna make me, _ah_ , oh _shit_ Zach, please!"

"Do it." Zach grabbed on to Chris' ass with his free hand, dug his nails into the flesh, and used his other hand to grip and twist as it stroked up over the head.

Chris came with a cry, shaking on top of Zach as he spilled hotly between them.

Zach was right there, bucking up frantically, when Chris unexpectedly let go. "No...what? Where are you -"

"Shhh." Chris kissed him sloppily, lips loose and grinning, before sliding down his body, kissing and licking down his chest, past his navel, along the lines of his hip bones and leading straight to his dick.

Zach was expecting a tentative lick around the head, or a kiss right at his drooling tip, something other than what he got. Because apparently Chris was having none of that, hot breath on the head of his cock the only warning Zach got before Chris swallowed him down, slurping noisily along Zach’s shaft as he bobbed up and down.

Fuck, Chris was a fucking fantastic cock sucker; lightly scraping his teeth against him and tonguing the slit. And Zach didn't think he’d last much longer, not with the sight of Chris sucking his cock like a pro. He doubted there was anything hotter than Chris’ lips split wide, shiny with spit and precome, wrapped around him.

Then Zach saw Chris’ hand snake up his chest, scoop up the spunk that was still warm and puddled there, and reach behind him.

“What are you doing?” Zach was gasping at this point, using all his diminished restraint on not thrusting harder into Chris’ throat as Zach saw Chris rock back onto his hand.

Chris pulled off Zach’s dick. “Fucking myself open.” He grinned at Zach’s whine. “For you.”

“Jesus, _fuck_ , Chris. I can’t...you can’t... _shit_!”

He heard a chuckle, felt the warm exhalation on his spit damp skin. How was Chris laughing when Zach was fucking _dying_ at those words. God, didn’t he know he had to be careful? Talking like that when Zach was already so close to busting a nut?

“Take these off already.” Chris’ smile was blinding as he sat up and tugged at Zach’s shirt and pants.

But he was still straddling Zach’s thighs, still fingering himself, making it hard for Zach to even think, let alone get his pants off. Zach tried to shove Chris off him, but got a stern look and head shake in response.

“You need to move if you want -”

“What I _want_ is to ride you.”

Zach’s entire body froze, shirt stuck around his head, as Chris’ words washed over him. “You want...?”

Chris nodded and pushed Zach’s pants down for him far enough so Zach could kick them off.

“I guess you can leave the shirt like that if you want.” Chris was laughing again, pulling up Zach’s shirt so it wasn’t completely covering his face. “But it might get in the way, right?”

Zach nodded dumbly as Chris plucked it off. He could feel the shift of Chris’ body against his, the heat building between them as Chris pressed his ass against Zach’s erection.

“Lube."  Chris pointed a finger past Zach's head.  "Hurry.”

In response, Zach slapped his hand out towards Chris' nightstand, blindly opening the drawer and pulling out the bottle. “Here.”

He watched in awe as Chris popped the top and squirted the cool liquid in his hands, heating it by rubbing his fingers together and then using one hand to slick up Zach’s dick as the other disappeared behind him again.

“You ready?” Chris rose up on his haunches, aligning their bodies.

“ _Chris_.”

“You’re gonna feel so good filling me up.”

And then Chris was lowering himself down, slowly, wriggling his ass as Zach felt his head breach Chris’ pucker. Zach held his breath as Chris kept moving, canting his hips to take in more of Zach, until his ass was pressed against Zach’s thighs.

_Fuck_ , Chris was gorgeous like that, head thrown back, neck bared and arms braced on either side of him as he worked himself on Zach. He wanted to sit up and bite and lick at Chris’ jaw, his Adam’s Apple, his clavicle - hell he wanted his teeth everywhere, leaving Chris marked - but he couldn’t move. He was simply arrested by the sight of Chris’ trembling thighs, bearing the weight of his frantic movements.

Because Chris was clearly enjoying this as much as Zach was, cock thick and heavy once again. Already. And slapping against his stomach with every bounce on Zach’s dick. He couldn’t resist reaching out and grabbing it, fisting it tightly.

“Ah!” Chris’ ass clenched around Zach’s dick. “Fuck yeah, Zach. Feels so good when you touch me!”

Zach couldn’t stop himself from thrusting up into Chris’ body, angling himself so that he brushed against Chris’ prostate. It made Chris’ dick jerk, his ass tighten all around Zach, making it impossible for him to take things slow.

His free hand gripped onto Chris’ waist, holding him in place so Zach could fuck up into him. Harder, faster, Zach’s mind blanked to everything but the feel of Chris’ body, the sounds of Chris’ noises, and the scent of sex that was everywhere in the air. The only thing in the room was the two of them and what they were doing.

With his senses overwhelmed, Zach dug in his heels and pushed up hard, stilling Chris except for the rough grind of their bodies. He came with a cry and spilled inside Chris’ body. Somehow he managed to keep his hand on Chris’ cock, using the precome dripping from his slit to make it easier for Zach to jerk him.

“You gonna make me come again?”

Chris’ pupils were blown wide, cheeks flushed pink and hair damp and darkened by sweat. He bit his lip hard as he continued to bounce up and down on Zach, who could feel the hot flesh under his hand pulse in excitement. Zach pumped him harder and managed to sit up enough to lick into Chris’ mouth.

“Shoot for me, Chris.” Zach bit at Chris’ lip and tugged his cock until Chris was shaking in his grip, striping Zach’s chest with his come.

Zach reached for the sheet and wiped hastily at their bodies before their chests crashed together. They were both breathless and boneless as Zach slipped out of Chris’ ass and hugged him closer to his body. He felt calm, peaceful. Sleepy and sated. Especially with Chris’ warm body pressed against his.

“Mm,” Chris placed a soft kiss on Zach’s shoulder before nuzzling into his neck. “Could stay like this all night. Don’t wanna get up.”

The smile on Zach’s face was no doubt goofy as hell. But he couldn’t help it. “Good. Hope you don’t have anywhere to go because I’m not leaving.” He pressed his lips to the top of Chris’ head, glad there was no rush to end their post coital cuddling.

Except. Except Zach had kind of forgotten the whole reason he had come over to Chris’ in the first place. Wasn’t there something about a date Chris was hoping to score with?

“Chris.” When all he heard was a muffled groan, Zach tried again, this time shaking the man. “Chris, I thought you had a date tonight.”

There was a beat of silence, long enough for Zach to worry about what that could mean for the two of them.

“Oh right.” He heard Chris yawn, felt him stretch just a little bit, before wrapping his arms around Zach’s torso. “I meant to ask you earlier, would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?”


End file.
